


Midnight Snack

by Cookies_dont_dance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Midnight, larry - Freeform, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_dont_dance/pseuds/Cookies_dont_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is hungry and wants Harry to make him something in the middle of the night but Harry just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me.

Every night Louis and Harry go to bed together, all snuggled to each other, Harry’s arms around Louis’ waist spooning him.Tonight was no different from others until Louis dreams about pizza and taco’ and ice cream and chocolate and bacon and a huge talking jelly bean that’s called Mr.Jelly that takes him on an adventure in candyland where everything is edible and Louis eats and eats until only Mr.Jelly is over and Louis eats him too.

When Louis wakes up he has to blink a couple of times before he realizes it was all a dream and he didn’t eat anything.It’s then that he hears his tummy rumble yelling ‘Give me some food!’ Louis didn’t know what to do he was still trapped in Harry’s arms who was sound asleep and when Louis glances at the clock on the nightstand it’s only 02:56 past midnight. Louis doesn’t want to wake up Harry but he is so hungry and Louis can’t cook something himself unless he’s tired of living so he needs Harry on this one.

After about 10 minutes of waiting until his tummy would just stop being hungry Louis finds himself out of luck and decides to wake Harry up gently so he can make him something, it may seem a bit selfish but that’s what relationships are about being selfish sometimes but always giving it back one way or another.So Louis wispers “Harry…” to wake the sleeping boy up but he doesn’t responds so Louis says a bit louder now “Harry” But the boy only reacts with his arms, holding Louis closer and Mumbling “Lou” in his sleep Louis has to awe about that and stays still for a moment taking it in because he still doesn’t believe how lucky he is with Harry, He’s been trying to tell Harry how he felt but he doesn’t knows the right words for it and Louis’ been thinking about it for a while now. 

Louis gets pulled out his thinking by his tummy that demanded attention again and Louis turns around in Harry’s arms so he can see his face, peace full and young but beautiful as always. Louis and Harry haven't been dating for long but everyone around them are sure they will last and secretly Harry does too, Louis just lives in the moment and if they happen too last it wouldn’t bother him because after all It Is What It Is right?  
Louis pecks Harry’s eyelids and then his nose and cheeks, just little pecks that feel like butterflies and tastes like strawberry’s. Harry wakes up then but pretends to be asleep for a little while because he loves the way Louis' lips feel against his skin but when Louis pecks his lips Harry can’t help but blindly reach out too Louis neck to pull him back and kiss him.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, eyes closed mouth open and just tasting each other, after a minute they were breathless and pulled away but Louis just had to lick into Harry’s mouth just one last time making Harry smile before opening his eyes.”Why’d you wake me up Lou?” Harry’s morning voice all deep and slow asked “I’m so so hungry Harry please make me something?” Louis pleaded and Harry sighed “Louis it’s late just go to sleep already.” Harry’s voice wasn’t mean but gentle and sweet. “Harry…..” Louis’ wined “Louis just cuddle with me and i’ll make you something in the morning” Harry said already closing his eyes and pulling Louis closer, Louis pouted and crossed his arms like the six year old he is.

“Don’t do that” Harry mumbles and Louis plays dumb, “Do what?” Harry sighs “Cross your arms and pout because it’s not fair and i’m not making you anything right now” Louis stays silent and feels a bit hurt by the cold in his words and Louis wishes he never said anything so he wouldn’t feel like this but he did and god he thinks he’s so stupid for thinking Harry would cook him something in the middle of the night so he lays still not really melting in Harry’s touch like always and trying to get back to sleep. After a minute or so his tummy starts to rumble again and Louis just wait for it to be over and wishes he ate more at dinner.

Louis was getting angry, not with Harry but with himself for having a grumbling tummy at 3 am. Harry sighted and kisses him on his temple."you really that hungry,Lou?" "No, just forget about it." Louis said stubbornly.”Come of it Lou, i know you’re hungry” “No,I’m not.Just leave it Harry.” Louis tried to move away from Harry’s grip but Harry only pulled him closer.”I’ll be right back..” He whispered in his ear and then he was gone.Harry put on his sweatpants and left the room still half asleep but he knew his way around the flat even before he moved in last month.He and Louis will be together for six months next week and Harry couldn’t be happier, Louis is perfect just being Louis.Harry started to cook some Bacon and eggs because he knows Louis likes that and of course tea with two sugars. 

After 5 minutes Louis sat up straight and moved the sheets, tiptoeing out of the room and into the living room where he noticed that he left his blanket. Harry was already complaining about all the mess he made but Louis knew Harry was secretly very fond of the way he needed to take care of Louis and if he's honest he loved it too.Walking into the kitchen he saw Harry standing at the stoof, back facing him."Harry, what are you doing?"Louis asked carefully because if someone is being creepy and is standing at a stoof at 3am you would be careful too."I'm making you a midnight snack,love"Louis always loved it when Harry called him pet names it made him feel special. "Why?" Louis walked over to Harry and put his arms around him, he loved the way Harry is way taller then him, makes him feel save. "Because your hungry and i'm the best boyfriend in the world, just saying " Harry replied turning around in Louis arms and lifting Louis up on to the counter in one swift move, Louis was pretty used to the lifting and loved it every time Harry did it."That you are Mister Styles, that you are" Louis whispered closing the gap between him and Harry for a small kiss no tongue just lips, Louis loved it when they kissed like that. Harry finally pulled away because he needed to check on the food . Louis just watched how Harry made his food with concentration, Louis loved Harry's concentration face with his tongue poked out and his eyes wide and his nose scrunched up a little. When the food was done Harry put it on a plate for Louis and gave him his tea before drinking some tea himself. 

Louis loved the way Harry knew him so good that hadn't put any salt on his eggs or backed his Bacon a little black because Louis likes them crunchy. Harry watched Louis eat and thought about the future hopefully with Louis ,Harry felt ready to say I love you to Louis when they were together for 3 months it hit him after Louis and him danced together to Harry's favorite song and Louis looked beautiful. Of course he didn't say it, i mean who says I love you after 3 months ? Harry didn't want to scare Louis away so here he was sitting on a stool in the kitchen at 3 am watching the love of his life eat. This moment felt right and Harry opened his mouth to say it but Louis beat him to it. "God, I love you Harry" Louis said well it sounded more like a moan to Harry .  
Louis stopped eating and looked up at Harry with a shocked expression he waited for Harry to say something but when he didn't Louis spoke up. "I-i mean.... uhh...." for a second Louis wanted to take it all back and make a joke of it, but then he suddenly gained some confidence and sat up straight "Yeah, thats right I love you and i know it early and you don't have to say it back but i just needed you to know that i'm in love with you Harry Edward Styles" Louis finished Harry stood there just looking at Louis not able to move with his mind going in overdrive.

LOUISLOVESMELOUISLOVESMELOUISLOVESME was the only thing replaying over and over again, but Harry snapped out of it when Louis stood up with a sight and walked around Harry to put his dishes on the counter but before Louis could walk away again Harry pressed him against the counter. Louis let out a surprised sound and Harry quickly pressed his chest to Louis'. Harry lifted Louis' head up with a finger under his chin forcing Louis to look at him, Harry leaned in and Louis thought he was gonna kiss him but Harry stopped right above his lips"I love you too, Louis William Tomlinson" He said,before kissing him passionately. Louis placed his hands on Harry's neck and moved them higher until they were in Harry's hair, tugging lightly at his curls while Harry put his hands on Louis' waist. Harry pulled Louis' bottom lip carefully and licked into his mouth then pulled away making Louis chase his lips a little.

"Babe, it's almost 4 am we need some sleep" Harry said resting his forehead against Louis' , Louis yawned suddenly very tired. Harry watched him in awe but couldn't help the little possessive pecks he quickly placed on Louis' face. Louis tightened his grip on Harry's neck with a smile "carry me? " he asked with already closed eyes, and if Harry wasn't long gone for him already, he sure was now."Anything for you, Lou" Harry replied and whispered a quiet "Jump" after.Louis jumped and Harry carried him to the bedroom like a koala.

When Harry and Louis were curled up against each other again Harry couldn't help but say it just one more time. "I love you, Lou" he said and smiled when Louis snuggled closer whispering a "I love you too" it was true Louis loves Harry and Harry loves Lou, and suddenly Louis didn't want to live in the moment anymore .Not if he could plan a future with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?


End file.
